riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost Car
The Ghost Car a narrow mysterious four wheeled vehicle who supposedly was transporting a large portion of Aura Crystals to Sweden from Norway. He was taking a short cut through Hail Grove and across the Hail Bridge one misty full moon when he lost control and plunged into the ravine. He was never seen again after his major plunge into the ravine, but many residents who lived close to the bridge claim to have seen his ghost trying to cross the ravine, only to disappear half way. The Story and witnessing of this major four wheeled ghost spooked the lives out of many androids and forced the Hail bridge to be abandoned, which was funny because it has been abandon for the past 730 years due to the Bridge's age and weaken structure. Despite the ghostly sighting, many of the residents still remain in the region around the bridge. The Hail Bridge Incident Witnessing the Ghost On Hail Bridge The Story One Night On August 13th, 1313, a Car was transporting a large supply of Aura Chrystal's from Norway Into Sweden. In order to avoid a long trip around the mountains he decides to go through as a short cut to the Swedish boarder on the other side of the Hail Grove gap... It was a cold misty night, the moon was full and the winds howled, rocking an old abandoned bridge separating the Hail Grove Gap with the Eden Range gap on the other side. '' ''As the car began to cross the Hail Bridge he suddenly lost control and the vehicle plunged into the Ravine below. He was never found, or seen again, but many soul Riverian residents of the Hail Grove region have said that when the moon is fall and the mists rise they can see the car trying to get into the Eden range but he never made it to the other side Investegation Of Hail Grove '' , and Dodger Itroroa Roran search the sight where the Mystery Car plunged to It's Death...]]'' 5 Days after the sighing the Androids of Hail Grove alerted the Continentals, who sent the 4 Wheeled Faction into the sighing. Too much of their surprise Rammer, Dodger, and GT began to question each other on Stryker's Absence. After arriving at the accident scene the 3 Cars separated and began to search High and low for any signs of clues that might have been left behind after the sighing 5 days ago, but all that was found was skid marks on the bridge where the car lost control and plundged down to his death. Dodger and Rammer began to shine there High beams on the river below while GT continued to search the Ravine. Nothing was found. While searching in the Ravine GT Later came across a strange oil trail on the ground. He traced the trail all the way to a dead end where it suddenly cuts off, as if it whent through the cliff. All of a sudden he began to hear strange noises coming from deep into the Ravine causing GT to draw Laser blasters from the side hauls and search around. After minutes of searching he later comes across a large dark figure in the Rocks looking down on him It's High beams glow with red and Fangs as sharp as razors causing GT to gasp, and pull in Reverse "Who is there!" He called out shivering in his tires, the figure didn't reply and just kept on staring at him. "As Heart of Belgium I Order you too say something Immediately!" GT Said again only to receive no response yet again. The sounds of cars were later heard coming their way GT moved in reverse to look behind only to see 4 lights coming his way, when he raced back to the rocks the car Figure was gone. "The Ghost... It dose exist..." GT gasped merely collapsing on his own weight. Rammer and Dodger later reported that nothing was found in the Ravine but rocks, dead trees, and a never ending river, but when they asked GT for his report he said nothing. Gallery '' The Ghost Car Image 1.jpg|The Ghost Car Shown crossing the Hail Bridge, On the spot where It plundged to It's Death in 1313... The Ghost Car Image 2.jpg|Mysterious Car Plundges into Ravine... '' Trivia Category:Universal Spooky Sightings